Blue Moon Academy
by Love-music-baby21
Summary: Look inside for summary
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: In the school, Blue Moon Academy, everything was peaceful, and everyone was content with everything... till' something corrupts involving one of the students.  
Lunette Blue...isn't what you call an ordinary girl. She is the only one on Era that can control Fire, Water, Earth, Air, and Spirit. Now, her best friend, is her worst enemy, and war will soon take place. But Lunette has to choose one: the lif of her ex- best friend, who she still saw as a sister, or the fate of Era.**

Yeah... we suck at summaries xD

**Hello!Okay, so me and a friend(:(Magickmusic) have been working on this story for quite a while now. :D and yes... i know its vocabulary and grammar isn't all too good...forgive me ^^' I'm still practicing. If you could please read this through and tell us(review :3) on how we did and how to improve, we would appreciate it! :D We'll also be answering some questions if you have any ^^'**

**And Lunette is the main character. Her hair changes colour according to mood :P So... I hope it doesn't sound a little confusing P:**

* * *

The dark night was slowly licking away the brightness of the sky as night soon broke. A small, figured teen wasperched on a cot at the moment. She was staring at a small photo frame, with a petite picture lying in the middle. "Lunette, The Society is ready, if we are going to do this, we need to start heading there now," Star notified. Her voice interrupted her daze. "I'm coming. Start leaving without me," she replied. Lunette hurryingly stood up, and glanced at the picture once more, throwing it back on the ground of the room once known as her own. As the glass of the picture frame shattered, the picture remained unscathed. It was Lunette, Star, and the unfamiliar girl known as Sola smiling at the camera in front of them… This is a picture of my best friends and me. We were so happy then. It's all changed, and it will never turn back to the way it was. And it won't have a chance to go back. Not after tomorrow.

Flashback  
"Young ladies and gentlemen, welcome back to Blue Moon Academy. We are excited for you all to return…,"the intercom echoed as Flor, the principle announced the Welcoming Ceremony's yearly greeting. "You'd think after 2 years she'd say something new to us." Sola rolled her eyes. Lunette nodded. "I know right? And queue the schedule information…"  
"You schedules can be found in front of the cafeteria. Breakfast will begin at seven, and classes will begin at eight o' clock sharp," Flor continued. The blonde Star burst into laughter. "You can always point that out." "It's the only part of her speech that ever changes," Lunette replied, smiling. Their group all joined in the chuckling, soon making their way to the gym area to receive their dorm room numbers.  
"Headmistress Flor sure knows how to bore the entire school within minutes," Sola scoffed, rolling her eyes once again. "Why so formal? You think you're going to get in trouble?" Star sneered at the annoyed Sola. "Har har," Sola stuck her tongue out back at her. "That's the least of my worries."  
As they neared towards the dorm assignments, Lunette broke the silence. "Come on, I'll race you guys. Last one there's a rotten egg!" As soon as she finished her challenging message, they all rapidly sped through the halls, quickly reaching the gym doors, with Lunette coming in first, Star coming second, and Sola coming last. The last placed teen smirks. "Guess I'm the rotten egg." Star begins to complain. "Unfair! You had a head start! And you work out more than I do…," she commented, sticking her tongue at Lunette. In reply, she stuck her tongue back at her. "Don't be a sore loser."  
Star only puffed up her cheeks and left to go retrieve their dorm papers.

"Let's see if you being high and mighty got us to share a dorm, Lunette," Sola remarked, unfolding her paper. As they all bored their eyes at the sheets, the three girls realized that their dorm room was #245.  
Sola winks at the both of them. "Would you look at that." When they began to laugh at their unmistakable irony, two male figures narrowed towards them. "Hey ladies, how's it going? You guys had a good summer?" Sola's face immediately turned pale and agitated. "Of course we did, Michael, we practically hanged out the whole time," replied Lunette indifferently. "Yup, we went to the beach, had sleepovers, and went camping…it was amazing," explained Star happily. Michael's welcoming smile quickly turned to a perverted sneer. "Did you…take any pictures?"  
"No, and somehow, we knew you were going to ask that, you perv," Sola retorted. The larger group laughs loudly, with Michael glaring at Sola. "So how was your guys' vacation?" Lunette glances at Demetri, who was standing next to her closely. As he was beginning to talk, Michael interrupts him. "Mine was awesome… hung out with a lot girls." Michael tilted his head upwards while putting his arms behind his head, "Got a lot numbers," he continues, smiling.  
Sola rolls her eyes and scoffs. "Of course you did, you perverted bastard…" Michaels head snapped towards her with a glare. "What was that?"  
"Nothing."  
"No, you said something, and I know it was something about me!"  
"Okay, whatever you say…"  
Michael's eye begins to twitch in frustration. Sola simply smirked at his eye.  
"Can I be—" Star begins to talk.  
"Dude, why are always so evil to me? I didn't even do anything to you."  
"Oh I know, but… you bug me," Sola exhaled. "Referee?" Star asked loudly.  
"What?" Michael looked back towards the girl, confused.  
"Uh…how was your summer, Demetri?" Lunette turned her back towards the little argument between Sola and Michael, and faced Demtri's amused face. He quickly stopped laughing, and gazed into Lunette's eyes, ignoring the stares of Sola, Star, and Michael. He then looked down at his pockets. "Uh… good. I hung out with my sister when she wasn't hanging out with Lillian." Lunette giggled. "I know, they've been practically glued to the hip." Demetri looked up at her once again, staring into her eyes, "Um…" His cheeks began to shade pink, as Michael began to blink at his roommate. In effect, Lunette's hair soon turned green, laughing awkwardly. "Lunette, what does green mean?" Lunette blinked at him, confused. She then looked at Star who was pointing to her hair. Lunette followed her movements and looked up at the green strands. "Oh!" Lunette begins to laugh. "It means happy… so where are your dorms?"  
"Oh, uh, wait…," replied Michael, unfolding a floor plan of the dorm where the high school students where staying, pointing to a box. "Here, room #211." "…where'd you get this?" Star observed the creased map. He then folds it up swiftly. "I have my sources… want one?" Michael hands a copy to Lunette who cautiously took it. "What about your guy's dorms?" Demetri takes the paper from Michael, unfolding it again. Sola quickly looked down on the paper, pointing to another box. "Here, room #245." "Nice. Lock your doors at night, you never know when Creeper Mike here would like to watch you sleep," Demetri warned, chuckling slightly. They all laugh, excluding Michael, alerting the other teachers. "Okay, okay… lay off the creeper jokes… I'm not that perverted," Michael murmured.  
Star checks her wrists. "Do you guys have the time?" "I think Michael has a watch," suggested Demetri. As everyone looked him, they all gave him an annoyed expression. He was completely distracted and drooling over three girls gracefully passing him. "Michael… Michael…. Michael!" Sola rapidly strikes him in the head, "You're drooling." Sola then points to her wrist which was only had a few bracelets latched on her. In response to the hit, the boy rubs his head softly. "Why do you have to be so mean to me?" Michael pouted and then answered Sola's question. "It's ten, why?" Star sighed. "Shit, I have to go. Professor Legwig hired me to be a class helper, bye!" She waves to them good-bye, and sprints off.  
As Sola turned around to the group, she noticed one person missing. "Where'd he…?"  
Demetri sighed, pointing to the three teens that passed by earlier. Sola's face soon turned red with frustration. "We should save them…they look new," Lunette suggested staring at the angry looking one in the middle of the trio.  
"You perverted, inconsiderate bastard! How dare you ask my sisters and I out at the same time!" the middle begins to beat him continuously. "Uh… Mai, I think he's had enough," offered one of the other two. "Say sorry!" Mai yelled into his ear, hoping he'd go deaf.  
"Sorry!" Michael screamed. He never thought he'd get beat up on the first day of school.  
Mai momentarily stops beating him. She then picks him up by the collar then said, through her clenched teeth, "You do that again, I'll cut of that thing of yours that makes you a man." Mai then throws Michael to the ground. The slightly scared boy only scoffs. "Psh- yeah right." The silent one stared at him. "She's not kidding…" Michael's eyes widen in horror, running towards Sola. "This girl is beating me up! Protect me!" The depended girl only swept him away. "Get away from me, you womanizer! You deserve it!" "B-but…," he murmured.  
As the two began to argue again, Demetri and Lunette walk towards the three girls. "Sorry 'bout him, he can be…irritating. But anyway, I'm Demetri King, and this here is Lunette Blue," the boy with blue eyes welcomed. Mai smiled, acting as if she had not just thoroughly harassed Michael. "Nice to meet you, I'm Mai Watanabe. These are my two sisters, Yuhi, and Kazuki. We're triplets, and…" She began to trail off and then rushing the next words she said. "We're new here," she stated, laughing. Demetri and Lunette stare with pale faces and think the equation: Yuhi's face + Kazuki's face + Mai's face = sisters = triplets?  
Lunette blinked at the three of them. "So uh… why'd you transfer here?"  
"Parents didn't want us homeschooled anymore, and didn't want us to go to regular school, so here we are," Kazuki softly replied. Demetri nodded slowly. "I see, so where are you guys looking for?" "Our dorm…this place…is so confusing," Yuhi exhaled, looking at the sky. "Which is your dorm?"  
"Hm… room #244… Is there seriously at least 244 rooms?" Mai inquired then realizing how stupid it sounded.  
Demetri laughed. "No, the first number stands for the floor level, second number is for which wing; evens for girls and odds for boys. The third number represents what room number it is for that specific wing."  
Yuhi taps her chin wisely. "Ah, that makes sense."  
"I think your dorm is right across from mine. I share mine with my two best friends, Sola and Star. Sola was the one you saw earlier, but you haven't seen Star," Lunette explained quickly, "and so I'm guessing you're waiting for your stuff to get here also?" Mai shook her head. "It's already set up. Our parents sent over our things earlier." "Sounds nice, we have to carry our stuff, as soon as our stuff gets here…," Demetri murmured. Yuhi smiled. "…that's nice." As they began to walk towards the outer parts of the High School Dorm building, Lunette again asked for a challenge. "Here we are, race you guys?" She smiled when all her friends nodded. "Ready? Set. Go!" The five began sped up the stairs, only to be stopped by "Second Mother", Rosie. "Slow down, you're going to get hurt! I'm Rosie, the housekeeper," she said, smiling, "nice to see you again, Lunette, Demetri. And who might you three be?"  
"We're the Watanabe triplets," the trio said in unison. As they did, the three quickly stood side by side, posing. "I'm Mai!"  
"I'm Yuhi!"  
"And I'm Kazuki."  
The three giggles, looking at Demetri and Lunette's pale faces.  
Lunette's hair quickly turns white. "Well, that's nice, don't forget to check in," Rosie reminded them as she rapidly walked past them.  
As they politely bowed and watched her walk off, Demetri glanced at Lunette's hair. "What does white mean?"  
"Surprised, why?" Her hair slowly faded back into green.  
"Oh, nothing- You guys aren't going to make that a habit are you?"  
Yuhi winks. "You never know." The boy just blinks at her and begins to walk upstairs to check in.  
"Well, I guess this is good-bye for now," Demetri announced, looking at his pockets again. The triplets wave. "Good-bye!"  
"Bye, Lunette," he spoke once more, looking at Lunette.  
She looked up at him. "Good-bye…" She waved and turned towards her towards her dorm door.

* * *

**Haha, I hope this was a little entertaining for you ^^' And i also apologize of its length if you don't like big stories... ^^'**


	2. Chapter 2

**Helloooo!(: Here's chapter 2! ^^' **

_First day of school. It seemed so calm and soothing. I met new friends that became important assets. I'll never forget that day. It's now a memory I wish I could replay at least one more time…_  
An hour passed quickly after Lunette departed with the Watanabe triplets and Demetri. Now, she was sitting on her twin-sized bed, waiting for her two roommates. She let out a brisk sigh and stared at the door.  
As if on cue, a sudden knock echoed through the room. They lost their keys… I knew it would happen, but I didn't know they'd lose it on the same day they got them… Luna thought as she flung herself off the bed and charged towards the door.  
"How the hell did you manage to lose your…oh…hey, Lillian."  
Lillian, her younger sister smiles and tackles Lunette. In result, her hair changes color to purple. The younger sibling looks at her. "Why are you embarrassed to see me?" Lunette blinks at her lazily and yawns. "I'm not, I'm just tired," she sighed, letting her hair switch to gray. Lillian's shoulders sulked. "Yeah, right…" she shot her head upwards, looking at her sister again. "Have you seen Luna? We were playing Detectives with some people in our building and now I can't find her." "Did you check Demetri's room?" Lunette looked around the room drowsily. Lillian smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand. "Of course! She's going to return back to the scene! Thanks sis!" Lillian begins running out of the room, but then throws a small box into Lunette's hands. "Before I forget, Momma wanted me to give you this. I already looked inside, but nothing was in it. I think it's a mystery." Lillian runs out of the room screaming randomly as Lunette reads the box. 'FRAGILE HANDLE WITH CARE' ribbons were wrapped around the entire box. So much for _'handle with care' _Lunette sighed, as she reached her other hand to open it, the tiny box begins to shake. "What the hell…?" The top of the box suddenly flips off, allowing a small ball of light float upward towards Lunette's face. _What the fuck is this, an orb of light to guide me to the bathroom?_ "Hiya," a tiny voice rang through Lunette's teenage girl jumped, looking closer at the light. As she zoomed in on the source of the light, she saw a mini girl, no bigger than her thumb. "Uh… hello?" "Oh! How rude of me, I'm Rai. Daughter of Lumon and Cherish. I am a Life Fairy. Your mother got me to look after you," greeted the girl. Great, my mom sent a little spy. Is it not enough with Lillian? "Oh, okay. Where do you sleep now that you live here…?" Lunette's hair and eyes turns into an uneasy lime-green. "Oh don't worry. There's no reason to be worried. If you look under your bed…," Rai trailed off, turning her small skull towards Lunette's bed. The bigger teen was already looking under the bed, seeing small furniture scattered underneath. "Your mother took the liberty to make me my own 'room'," Rai commented as she flew under and sat on one of the couches closest to Lunette. Oh, dear god… Her hair quickly turns into a seasick green before vomiting on the floor. "Oh dear!"Rai moves her hand in a graceful motion, sprinkling white dust onto the foul mess. Lunette looks at the vomit as it turns into bright animals. They all jumped out of the window in unison. As the sick girl watches them disappear, she looks back at Rai. "What was that?" The fairy smiled. "It's what I use to clean messes like these." "I think I'm going to be sick again…" Rai's face immediately looked worried. "Oh please don't! I wouldn't want you to be so sick on the first day of schoo-," Rai was interrupted by the opening of the entrance door. It was Sola and Star. "Hey Lunie! Are you okay...? You don't look so well," Sola said worryingly as she advanced towards Lunette, who was still kneeling over on the ground. "Holy crap! What do we do? Do we take her to the infirmary? Does she just need bed rest? How about some water? Do we give her bland food? It's only the first day of school!" Star exclaimed, breathing heavily. "…I think you're the one that's sick and overworked…," replied Lunette. "Oh, don't worry about it! Professor Legwig is just having me test a potion to cure some sickness." "Are you sick with it?" Sola looked at her as if she was crazy. "I guess so…but I need the money, Mom and Dad have to pay for Marie's tuition starting this year and since I can get a job, I'm paying for myself," Star explained. "Why can't I just pay for your tuition? We're practically sisters anyway. I mean, I don't want you getting sick like this," Lunette urged, trying to sound like she wasn't sick. "I don't think your mother would approve…," Rai advised, flying in front of Lunette's face. "Quiet, Rai!" Lunette shooed Rai away, momentarily ignoring her friend's confused gaze. Star continued. "Who are you talking to…? Anyway, I couldn't let you. I wouldn't want to mooch off of you." "Nonsense! You are quitting right now and I'm going with you! Lunie, I'll see you when we're done, okay?" "Yeah, but stop calling me 'Lunie'. It's more annoying then you not having a sibling. Sola begins to laugh. "Okay, bye Lunie." "See you later, Lunette." Star waved, followed by Sola and they both walked out of the room. As soon as Lunette saw the door close, she confronts Rai. "Why couldn't they see you?" "I can only be seen by you and your true love, after you realize him of course. That's what my father told me anyway, and I really don't doubt my father…" "Okay, well I'm going to go-," Lunette quickly announced before vomiting again, "Ew… please don't clean that with whatever that sparkly stuff was…it was…disturbing." Rai's shoulders sulks, but nodded anyway.  
As Lunette began to clean up, Demetri opened her door and walked in. "Lunette! Are you okay? Are you sick?" He runs towards her and places her on the bed, putting his hand on her forehead. _She's burning up. Maybe she needs to go the infirmary._ "Lunette, I think you need to go to the infirmary. You seem really sick."  
_How'd he get over here? Boys aren't allowed to be here past eight…_ "Thanks, but I'd rather stay-." As she begins to puke, Demetri puts a trashcan under her, allowing her to vomit in there. "Okay, so I think I have to go to the infirmary," she weakly said, smirking. Demetri only stares at her with worry in his blue eyes. "Want me to carry you?" "No, just walk me there just in case I collapse…," she replied, standing up from the bed. They head downstairs to the check-in office, and he takes her to the infirmary, lays her down in the bed, and gives her a trash bag then getting the nurse. After a couple hours later, someone finally spoke up about Lunette's health condition. "You can leave, Mister King. I think she'll be alright. Tell her roommates to pick up her class assignments and what-not," Janice, the school nurse notified. She takes out a pen and writes Demetri a hall pass, allowing him to venture through the girl's wing. "Okay, thank you. Do you know what she's sick with?" Demetri inquired with worry filling his voice. "No, but I think she'll be okay in a couple of days." Nurse Janice looked up towards the wall clock, checking the time for the hall pass. "It's already eleven; you should go and tell her roommates. You should all be sleeping right now," ordered Nurse Janice. Demetri nodded. "Okay, have a nice night." Nurse Janice hands Demetri the hall pass as he leaves and rushes to the girls' second wing hall, only to be stopped by the two girls she needed to inform. "Hey, Demetri, where's the fire?" Sola glances at him. "Lunette is in the infirmary so the nurse wants you guys to get her classroom assignments as long as she's in there." "Okay, thanks for telling us, but you should really go to sleep… you look exhausted," Star said, looking at Demetri's face. What they saw as exhaustion was actually the emotion worried. He didn't want to correct them and have the worry as well and just let it go. "Alright, goodnight girls." They all exchanged waves and walked towards their own dorms.  
When Sola and Star reach their dorm, Sola turns around and knocks on the dorm across from them. "Hello…?"  
"I don't think they're in there." Star stated as if it was a known fact.  
Sola then begins to pick at the door, opening it a few seconds later. "I won't even ask how you learned to do that…," Star said while looking inside the dorm they were entering. Sola smirks, and walks inside. "…where are they?"  
As they walked further inside, they see the three girls sitting in front of the window, talking as the half moon shines. "I hope they don't get in trouble…staying out like this, let's go," Star suggested, silently walking towards the door. Sola nods and follows.  
As they close the door, they run towards their beds, plopping down on them, quickly falling asleep.

**Haha, it didn't bore you...did it? Magickmusic and I are still working on the interetings parts :DD Hope you like it! ^^'**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello... this took kind of long to post =_=' sorry. We've just been so busy... Sara and I were tackled by dozens of homework assignments... but here it is! :DD And btw: Erians are the currency for Era.

* * *

A couple of days have passed after Lunette and Rai's incident.

As the morning sun's rays glittered into Lunette's room, the alarm clock rang loudly. **Ring! Ring! Ring! Click**. Under the blankets of the sick girl's bed, an arm shot out, silencing the alarm. "One of these days, that alarm clock is just going to kill me…," the girl groaned. "Morning! How is mademoiselle Lunette doing? Feeling all better?" Star jumps on Lunette's bed enthusiastically. "Probably helped that she was excused from all fucking assignments and projects this quarter…," Sola mumbled. Lunette replies with a wink. "Don't be a hater," she scoffed, sticking her tongue at her. Star quickly gets off the bed. "And the fact that Demetri has been taking care of her…" Lunette's attention turned towards Star. "What?"

"Nothing," Star chimed. Lunette's rolls her eyes as Sola struggles to hold in a laugh, hearing what Star had said.

**Knock knock knock.**

"Come in," Sola called. Suddenly, Mai, Kazuki, Yuhi, Demetri, and Michael barged through the room, running by Lunette's side.

"Are you feeling better?" Mai asked cheerfully.

"You're not going to throw up, are you?"

"We don't want to get sick," Yuhi commented.

"Neither do I," Michael added in.

Demetri blinked in hesitation at their questions. "Yo." He symbolized a peace sign with his fingers. All of them stare at him and begins to laugh.

"Yes. No. Why? I don't care, and hey yourself," Lunette quickly replied, hoping her answers weren't confusing. "Well that's good," Kazuki said.

"Our mom said that if we weren't sick, then we could go skiing this Fall Break," Yuhi said, answering Lunette's 'why'. "What do you mean you don't care?" Michael gasped, putting his hand on his chest as if Lunette's reply had hurt. Lunette smirks, then turns her attention towards the triplets. "That sounds fun. Do you think your mom will let us tag along?" "Actually, that's the second reason why we're here. We were wondering if you guys would like to come with us," Mai added. "YEAH," everyone excluding the triplets shouted. Mai and Kazuki fall back at the abrupt yell, while Yuhi blinks at everyone around her, taking earplugs out of her ears.

"Okay, we'll be leaving next week. Don't forget or we will leave you," she notified, staring at her shocked sisters. They all nodded. "We won't." "So, where are we going to be staying at?" Star asked as Mai and Kazuki snapped out of their daze. "We'll be staying at a Family Estate," Mai replied, rubbing her ears with her palm. "Well actually, it's a hotel. Mom and Dad wanted a new way to bring in erians(money on Era)," Kazuki corrected. "So we won't be the only ones there?" Demetri asked, glancing at Lunette a few times. "We will be for the first couple of days, then some visitors will come in and be around." Yuhi said, standing next to her other sisters as they check their hearing. Michael's perverted sneer appeared on his face. "Cold girls, who need to be warmed up, my type of place." "Oh, and Michael, if you bother any guests, I will promptly through you out into the cold myself. Got it?" Michael's face turns pale with scared eyes. "G-got it."

Sola shakes her head enviously. "Oh, Mai, you really need to teach me how to do that."  
Ding. Dong. Ding . Dong.

"Shit, we gotta get to class," Demetri cursed, motioning Michael to the door. Star nodded in agreement. "So do Sola and I," she stated, grabbing her books, "bye darlings! See you in a little while." She winks, grabbing Sola's arm and pulling her out of the door with her. Lunette's attention now were focused on the triplets who didn't seem to be moving. "Aren't you supposed to go too?" Yuhi shook her head. "No, this is free period." Kazuki yawned, putting her hands behind her head. "So what do y'all want to do?" "I'm in the mood for some Ice Cream! Or maybe even the club!" Mai exclaimed enthusiastically. As Lunette turned her head towards the jumping girl, a sweat drops. "In the morning…?"  
"Oh yeah… ice cream it is, then! Then, we could go clubbing with everyone tonight. We don't have school tomorrow anyway, and tonight's the night where they open the barrier. We could go have some real fun off of school grounds." "…Ice Cream?" Yuhi murmured, looking up at Mai hopefully. "Uh…,-" Mai began, but soon burst into laughter at Yuhi's attempt in a puppy-dog face. Lunette jumps off the bed, and heads for the door where the other girls were already waiting. The four girls took their time walking towards the cafeteria, giggling and talking on the way.  
Yuhi hurryingly stepped in front of the counter, speaking into the intercom. "I would like a triple scoop cone: from the top, first scoop will be mint chocolate chip; second will be rocky road and the third will be vanilla, heavy on the chocolate chips and the sprinkles, the rainbow ones; and chocolate syrup with a cherry on top."  
Her two sisters began to laugh while Lunette's eyes began to widen with surprise. "Wow…" Mai and Kazuki both giggle slightly. "That's our sister, for you." Mai stepped in front of Yuhi and ordered after. "I would like two strawberry scoops mixed with almonds and marshmallows. In a bowl please with whipped cream on top." "I would just like one vanilla scoop with chocolate chips mixed with it, please… in a bowl," Kazuki followed. "Uh… same as Kazuki, please. Thank you," Lunette ordered. "Coming right up!" The intercom replied, inhumanely.  
The four female teens stand there, waiting momentarily before a little bell rang. " A triple scoop cone: from the top: first scoop mint chocolate chip; second is rocky road; and the third vanilla, heavy on the chocolate chips and sprinkles, the rainbow kind; and chocolate syrup with cherry on top, a strawberry scoop mixed with almonds and marshmallows with whipped cream, and two vanilla scoops with chocolate chips: that would be 10 erian coins please(10 erians would be 20$ equivalent to the U.S currency)."  
"I've got it," Mai said, searching for coins in her pocket, inserting them into the kiosk as soon as she found ten. "No change. Have a nice day," the robotic voice buzzed as it blurted out its last words. They all walked away, heading towards a table. "Ah, you gotta love ice cream," Kazuki breathed as she ate a bite of her ice cream. Everyone was staring at Yuhi's rapid ice cream's disappearance. "Oh… brain freeze…," she gasped rubbing her fingers on her scalp. As soon as the temporary brain freeze dissolved, a mysterious person jumps in front of Mai. "Rawr!" Mai only blinks back at the person. "And who might you be?" "I want all of your guy's ice cream! Rawr!" Lunette stares at the appearance(besides the face) and spoke: "Lillian?" The sibling takes off her mask, looking at Lunette with a stubborn face. "Damn… can I have some erians for some ice cream, sis?" Lunette digs inside her pocket and grabs some coins. "You could have just asked… and watch that mou-" Lillian was already gone, heading towards the Ice Cream Kiosk. "You're welcome…," Lunette murmured, continuing to eat her ice cream. **Ding- dong. Ding- dong. **"It's time for us to go to class," Mai said, playing with the remains of her ice cream. "See you tonight!"  
Yuhi stands up last, but drops the last one and a-half scoop of ice cream on the cement floor. "I-Ice cream!" Mai grabs Yuhi's wrist, dragging her to the cafeteria exit. "Come on, Yuhi, we don't have time for this. We'll buy you another one before we leave campus, 'kay?" Yuhi smiles joyfully and nods. "Bye Lunette!" _Wow, the sure do know how to tire someone out…_ Lunette thought, as she began waving to the trio. Lunette left alone sluggishly, enjoying the last of her frozen treat. "Hello! Nice to see you again!" A small, yellow orb of light fluttered towards Lunette's face as she opened her dorm door. She looks around to see how neat her room was. "Rai, why'd you clean my room?" "Well, I thought you needed a cleaner atmosphere. And-" the tiny fairy was quickly interrupted when her roommates burst through the door. "Hey, girly," Sola greeted, falling on her bed; bookcase still in her hand. "Did you clean the room?" Star smiled at Lunette greatly. "Er… yeah?" Lunette quietly replied… eating her ice cream by the trash can. "So you then treated yourself to ice cream?" Sola asked, lifting her head from her bed. "No, I got the ice cream with Mai, Yuhi, and Kazuki and then I realized that I didn't get you two any, so I decided to clean the dorm." "Ah, okay, well thanks, now we don't have to worry about it, and whatever during our free period."  
Lunette laughs at her reply. "Good thing I don't have to go to school until after fall break. The teachers want to make sure I'm 'fully healed'."  
"Lucky bitch…," Sola grumbled snuggling in with her comforter. "Hmm?" Lunette glanced her. "Nothing," Sola chimed back, lifting her head once more."

**With the Trio**

"Shit, shit, shit! We're going to be late for class!" Mai panicked as she walks extremely fast down the path to the class building. "We'll be fine, just slow down!" Mai called back at her, struggling to keep up with her sister. Mai only fails slowing down, running into a wall, falling on her butt. Yuhi and Kazuki began running towards her sister as they saw their sister reach the floor with a thud. "Kami! Who put that damn wall-", Mai stops talking as she looks up to see two identical male twins staring at her. "Oh, Gomenesai, I was going to be late for class and wasn't watching where I was going. I'm so-" She was cut off on her apology, noticing the two brothers helping her up. The left twin began to speak. "It's okay, I'm Logan Sessions. And this is Alexander. If you haven't noticed, we're twins." Alexander grins and takes Mai's hand, kissing her knuckle softly. "Hello, you can call me Alex. And you are?" Mai snaps her hand back and begins ranting, but was soon cut off as her two other sisters caught up, standing by her. "Are you okay?"  
"You're not hurt?" Kazuki asked, breathing heavily.  
Mai turns towards them, calming down. "I'm fine, you guys," she then turned back towards the twins, "And I'm Mai Watanabe. This is my sister Yuhi, and my sister Kazuki. We're triplets. Logan smiles and picks up Kazuki's hand, repeating the same thing his brother had done. "Hello Kazuki." Alexander did the exact with Yuhi. "Hello, Yuhi," they both said in unison. Yuhi was already zoned out till' they stated her name. She took back her hand. As for Kazuki, she gently takes her hand away, and turns her face away as it turned a very subtle pink. "…."

**

* * *

**

Awkward ending? Yeah, I know... blame Sara...


	4. Chapter 4

**Voila, chapter four. Yeah, it's short...ish for once **

* * *

Tension began creeping up the student's spines as each of them stood there silently. Mai's face expression represented the impatience she was feeling. "I don't know who the-"  
Kazuki sighs briskly and quickly raises her hand, smacking Mai across her face. A long temporary silence blew across the teens once again. Mai blinks, staring at nothing, softly touching her cheek. The silent Yuhi glances at Kazuki and at Mai. "Uh..."  
"This is-," Logan began speaking. "You'll pay for that, Kazuki!" Mai's face turns red, angry at her sister's sudden hit. "Shit... I'll see you in class, Yuhi!" The silver-haired begins to run down the hallway, struggling to run from the amazingly fast girl. Mai stops, turning back to her other sister. "Since you're related to me, Kazuki, I'm so flipping you off in my head...," Mai called. Kazuki was still running, turning a corner in the hallway, leading towards the gym. "Why do you have to be so violent?" Yuhi looked at her with concerned eyes. "... We're sixteen and you still haven't realized it's a part of me?" "It's just-" Yuhi was suddenly interrupted by the waiting twins. Alex clears his throat. "We can leave if you would want us to..." "Yeah... you guys seem...," Logan blinks, looking at Alex for the awaiting answer. "...Busy..."  
Yuhi smiles awkwardly as a sweat drops. "No, no trouble at all, but I think you might want to get to class, though. We have to as well. Good-bye now, pleasure to meet you." Her and Mai begins walking towards the physical education room. "That was odd... I don't like them," Mai grumbled, sluggishly opening the doors. "You've only talked to them for like, 6 minutes."  
Mai shot a 'you seriously want me to get into that too?' glare at Yuhi, who was smiling awkwardly once again. "Oh, and why'd you use the 'I'm sophisticated' act with them? You know how that bugs me. And besides... I highly doubt they were royalty." Yuhi only sighs at her reply, walking into the gym. "You really need to pay attention to the meetings mom and dad have..." Mai stood outside of the room, blinking. "W-wait! What's that supposed to mean?" She stomps into the room, now noticing the multiple eyes staring at the two. "Nice to see you Ms. Mai and Ms. Yuhi. Glad you'd grace us with you're presence," Mrs. Petrov commented flatly, looking indifferent as always. Yuhi bowed, forcing Mai's head to go down as well. "I immensely apologize on behalf of my own and my sister's account. Please do forgive us and we promise to try and never to let this occur again." Mai's eye twitches. "I...hate...that...tone." Mrs. Petrov sighs, waving her hand towards them. "Just this once... I'll make an exception... since you two were late, one of you have to go spar instead of you're planned archery. Now shoo, I have a class to teach."  
"Okay... we understand." Yuhi turns towards Mai. "Please don't make me spar.  
"Why?"  
Yuhi mocks her, mimicking the same serious face Mai was creating. "You and I both know... that I zone out...often. And the last time I sparred, all I got was a broken leg and another tally to my loss score!" "...fine..."  
"You will be sparring with Nicholas Wre, whoever is sparring," Mr. Maine, the secondary teacher added. Mai rolled her eye. "Oh dear god." She snailed towards the sparring area, glaring at Yuhi occasionally.

~With Yuhi~

As soon as Mai left her, Yuhi begins looking around for an available teacher. She taps the shoulder of Mr. Maine. "Excuse me, where should I set up?" He points his thick arm towards an emtpy target board. She turns her head towards the target, then turns back, but realizes that he disappeared. "How impolite...," Yuhi mumbles. She backs away towards her station when she bumps into another student. "Oh, hello Michael. What are you doing here? I didn't think you were into archery." "I'm not, it's just that here...," he drifts off, staring at two other girls walking by. Yuhi rolls her eyes and sighs, pulling her bow back. "N-no need to be violent!" Michael backs away slowly. Yuhi quickly lets go of the string. As the arrow narrowed closer to its target, Michael flinches. It hit the center of the target perfectly. "...bullseye..."

~With Kazuki~  
"How the hell did I end up sparring?" She sighs, as she walked towards the sparring zone. "Whoa! Did you see that?" A random student's voice caught onto Kazuki's ears. "Oh yeah! They're the best," another student replied. Kazuki blinks as a a crowd grew around a sparring mat. She too was about to go, until a tap on her shoulder stopped her. It was Mai. It seems you've forgotten about me slapping you...hehehe. "What's going on?" "Hm? Oh, I was just about to look for myself." Mai rolls her eyes and pushes past the crowd viciously. "Move! Get the FUCK out of my way!" Kazuki, behind her, apologizes as she travels with her sister. When the two reached the front, they eyes widen in horror. "No...fucking...way," the both said in unison. Logan and Alex were sparring each other impressively; laughing and conversing while doing so. Kazuki and Mai stood there silently, grumbling.  
~With Lunette, Star, and Sola~  
After while Star and Sola returned from their classes, Lunette begins reading a book Demetri purchased for her earlier. The other two roommates were quietly working on their homework, lying on top of their bed. "This is torture!" Sola suddenly explodes, snapping her wooden pencil. She pretends her hand is a gun and shoots it at her head, promptly falling onto the ground. Star rolls her eyes, sighing while doing so. "I think you're just over exaggerating. I take harder classes then you and you don't see me complaining."  
"But I'm also a genius in alchemy; as in I'm smarter than you," Sola replied with a sneer, displaying her textbook. Star gasps, with a shocked expression plastered onto her face. "Ah! The horror!"  
"...And you call me immature sometimes...," Lunette grumbled, finishing a page. "And you call me immature sometimes," Sola mocked, using a squeaky, high pitched voice. Star clears her throat, preventing an argument from corrupting. "Lunette, have you packed yet?"  
"Not yet. I will soon probably though...," Lunette replied, pointing to an empty suitcase in the corner. "Well, I'M done, if anybody wants to know," Sola announced with a faked cough.  
"Actually, we didn't." Star winks and smiles, "I'd suggest you pack up soon. We're leaving tomorrow morning."  
Lunette's eyes widened. "The Club! Oh yeah, Yuhi, Kazuki, Mai, and I are going to a club tonight once the barrier is down...would you like to come with?" "Who's coming?"  
"So far, just the four of us. I just need to ask Demetri and Michael too. Also, the trio might invite others throughout the day," Lunette replied.  
Sola groans. "Why Michael? We're going to a club remember... there are going to be girls there and he'll be wandering everywhere."  
"Eh...let him be, he'll come back after a couple of them hits him a few times...you guys in?"  
Sola shrugs. "Oh yeah," her and Star replied.

* * *

**Hope you liked it ^^'  
(Sara, you need to finish the dialogue faster .)**


End file.
